1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light-emitting device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, light-emitting devices using light-emitting diodes such as LED lighting (for example, refer to “Description of Lighting Fixture Mounted with a Straight-Tube LED Lamp”, [online], Feb. 28, 2010, Panasonic Corporation, [retrieved Aug. 5, 2012], Internet <URL: http://www.hkd.meti.go.jp/hokne/h22enematch/2data05.pdf>) are becoming widely popular.
However, since light-emitting devices using light-emitting diodes are still very expensive compared to conventional light-emitting devices such as an incandescent bulb or a fluorescent lamp, a further reduction in prices must be achieved in order to promote popularization of such light-emitting devices.